User blog:NeonDeionTheUltimate Weapon2112/Main Charcter Order from Dumbest to Smartest
This my order of the characters smartest to less smartest based on the descriptions. #Cuddles is known for being mischievous and self-centered, which is often the root cause for his actions. #Like most characters, Giggles is blissful ignorant and is unaware of hazards until the last minute. She does seem to be narrowly smarter than the other characters, at least in common sense. #Toothy tends to act on impulse, in terms that he chooses not to think before doing things. #Lumpy is considered by most fans as the least intelligent and dumbest character in the series and is responsible for the majority of the stupid acts committed in the show. However, on closer examination, this may not be the case. #Petunia commonly makes mistakes, mostly caused by her OCD. However, she appears to be very unintelligent, causing mistakes comparable to Lumpy on separate occasions. #Handy doesn't make as many mistakes as others. In fact, he's one of the most intelligent characters, but even he has his moments. #Despite being considered by most as one of the most intelligent characters in the series, Sniffles has made many illogical mistakes. Some derive from his complicated inventions, which are plagued with oversights Sniffles doesn't notice until it is too late. To be fair, many of his mistakes double as stupidity AND intelligence. #Nutty has done many things that endanger his and others' lives, mostly because of his candy addiction and the fact that he always acts before he thinks. #Almost earning a reputation similar to that of Lumpy, Pop's stupidity derives from his incompetent parenting, usually the cause of most of Cub's deaths and injuries. #In contrast to the blissful ignorance of most characters, Flaky is known for being very cautious about her surroundings, thus she can be considered as one of the wiser characters. But even she has made mistakes. #Some may consider the Mole's actions acceptable since he is blind. But there are times this rule won't apply. #Mime has caused quite a few of these, with at least one popular case. #Disco Bear's intelligence is likely not very high. An early gag consisted of him accidentally killing girls and thinking their suffering was a type of dance move. #Russell's intelligence doesn't seem to be that high. In fact, it could be comparable to Lumpy's at times. However, some of these may be justified due to Russell's vision problems. #Despite being considered by most as pretty much the same character, Lifty seems to have more of the brains for the raccoon duo but he still make mistakes, usually along with Shifty though. #Shifty, unlike his brother, seems to have an a very low intelligence level, and causes way more mistakes than Lifty. #Due to his body being encased in ice, Cro-Marmot has made almost no actions, dumb or otherwise. It could be argued that he is intelligent, as he is capable of moving and surfing, among other talents, despite the fact he is currently frozen. #Under a similar light to Pop and Lumpy, Splendid frequently screws up his superhero duty, often making things much worse. This is due to putting his own needs first or simply out of dumb decisions. #Similar to Handy, both sides of Flippy are less prone to make stupid mistakes. This could likely be because of his age and experience in the military but he does have a few. #Despite her newness to the show, Lammy has already proven herself capable of making many stupid mistakes. Here's the list You're probably expecting Cub or Lumpy at #1. But despite Cub's young age, he's only made 3 stupid mistakes. Lumpy has shown multiple signs of competence, and many of his stupid mistakes are very, very excusable. #Lammy: Lammy only has 3 mistakes, in 7 episodes, whereas Cub has 3 mistakes in 50 episodes, nuff said. The more episodes she appears in, the more accurate her placing. #Sniffles: I thought he was the smartest character in the show, he's a disgrace to people like Albert Einstein, it's a shame I have Lumpy higher than you, you're overrated, and when you make specific mistakes it's a mix of stupidity and intelligence, except without the intelligence. #Nutty: I have faith in Nutty, his high placing is only because of his sugar addiction and the fact that he may be delusional, as he mistakes a sea urchin with visible spikes on it from candles. Then, Sonic came from no where and went Pink Spike on Nutty sugar-like-too-much butt, I can't be the only one who believes Nutty has potential aside from his sugar intake. #The Mole: #Splendid: If you're playing superhero games on the playground, Splendid may have been the greatest to ever live. I've heard people say they no longer are Superman fans because they watched an episode that had Splendid in it. That's how bad he is. Bounce back to baking and eating acorns, kid, cause your superheroing sucks more than Superman 4 did. #Shifty: Having an intelligent brother who's corrupted by kleptomaniactic greed in Lifty does not help in Shifty intelligence development, even though Shifty's the older of the two brothers, who's supposed to lead, but it's just sad. And unlike Lifty, Shifty seems to care about a bag of sand, so he ruined one of his few smart acts in that episode. #Pop: Pop's entire livelihood is based on the fact that kids can't take care of themselves, deriving from his incompetent parenting, he can't even take care of one itty bitty baby, although it could be because of his wife divorce from him/death, so he never understood the true importance of taking care of his offspring, but still. #Disco Bear: He has a repetitive for killing girls and pretending their suffering is a dance move, and bumping girls aside for other girls (Flaky for usually Giggles and Petunia), and he can't give up, even though his flirting is a failure. Fun Fact: Disco Bear can't dance, kiss or sing, want some proof? Watch the show. #Cub: Guess what? Cub only has 3 mistakes in 50 appearances, nuff said, without Pop in his life and this would make him have a better chance of survival than the 8 above. (Debatably, Petunia.) Ain't that right, sugah? Yes, whoever, all the people above suck! I'm cute. Nuff said. #Petunia: So, imagine everybody in the universe is about to be killed by the dirtiest-smelling FART and you're about a miracle away from not dying. It's the Happy Tree Friends world where everybody on Earth are still dying hard because Flippy was destroying everybody he saw in general and people still had visions of the worst superhero of all-time in Splendid and Nutty/Lammy dancing through their heads. Fine, but please tell why this girl was what you envisioned if she was just going to make the situation worse? Oh, wait, you had wise, but scared-all-the-time Flaky in your country or something like that. Why not give Petunia some competition instead of just plowing ahead with her as the feature world-saver? #Cro-Marmot: He's pretty much useless, and the fact that he can move in an icebox does not make him intelligent, because he pretty much just ripped off Handy, he's not making it into the Top 10. Me: Giggles, you're back in. Congratulations! #Giggles: Her common sense is really nothing, because she really barely has that. Yet, she's smart enough to cheat on Cuddles behind his back. What do these male characters see in her? #Lumpy: 25 of Lumpy's mistakes can very easily be excused, so he's not as stupid as he seems. Sorry, Lumpy. But you won't be making it into the Final 10. Lumpy: Awwww.....It's okay. Me: Behold the Final 10, who will be the smartest character in HTF, errr...in my opinion. Correction, Lumpy You're goin' into the Final 10! Lumpy: Yay!!! Me: Giggles, you're out, eefff out ah' here. #Cuddles: Cuddles means well, but he does things before he thinks about it. Usually when he sees Flaky, he asks her to do something with him but takes her anyway without hearing her answer first, Cuddles' explanation for being here is heard to explain. #Lifty: His intelligence is good despite being a kleptomaniac and having a Patrick Star-brained older brother. #Toothy: #Mime: The reason Mime is this high is because of his lack of stupid mistakes despite him choosing not to speak when he clearly has the ability to, this is very impressive, and it's what most of his acts of stupidity derive from his chosen silence. People were skeptical of the stereotype, mimes are the dumbest. Regardless, Mime made history and is one of the smarties. #Handy: Coming soon! #Flaky: Coming soon! #Flippy: Coming soon! Category:Blog posts